The War of Worlds & Fish Tails
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: It all began with ships disappearing. Rumors of a mysterious island in the mist reappearing after hundreds of years, its occupants the stuff of legends. Now the pirates of New Providence island are faced with the threat of war against creatures of myth. What will happen when worlds collide? Rating will change to M for later chapters. Vane X Oc, BillyBones X OC
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners. Alas I am not clever enough to have thought of the amazing story behind black sails. Nor am I capable of making profit for my stories involving these wonderful characters. I simply write for the sake of entertainment for myself and those unfortunate enough to read what pours forth from my brain dump.

AN/ This is the teaser page. Chapter 1 will be posted soon.

(New Providence Island)

"Alright come on," A hushed female voice said in the darkness.

"I'm not going…" another female voice whispered.

"What?!" The first demanded. "What do you mean? We have to go, this is why we came here! We don't have time for your games Loreley."

"I'm not playing a game, Amatheia. I'm staying here in the harbor. It is safer that way." Loreley responded.

"Oh now don't tell me the great Loreley, the storm of the ocean is afraid of a few men." Amatheia said the sarcasm clear in her voice. "They are weak creatures given to lust and rage, who cannot even survive in the water. They are nothing to you..."

"I fear no one," Loreley growled. " But we are going into THEIR world, where we are the ones who cannot survive, and they are the monsters. Once you step upon that beach you will be powerless. I would rather stay here in the harbor where I have the power to help you should something go wrong. Not to mention I would only slow you down. You know that world...I do not...I would be a hindrance to the mission."

(silence)

"Perhaps you are right. I do not believe these men are ready yet for the fury of the Loreley." the grin was apparent in her voice. "But are you quite certain this has nothing to do with a small fear of going on shore ?"

An angry hiss was her response.

"Very well, you stay here in the harbor with Verci and Moa. I will call you if I need you. Do not allow anyone to enter or leave. If I do not come back in an hour….you know what to do…."

"If you do not come back in an hour...They will never knew this island existed." Loreley growled.

"And Loreley…"Amatheia whispered again her voice deadly serious. "Do not harm or eat any human…..for the sake of the child. These men are vengeful to say the least and express their fear through anger. If you bring any of them harm before we have rescued her….I fear her safety."

Loreley snorted, "Vile...Disgusting creatures….very well…..I promise to harm no human until we have rescued the child….But I do not understand why we should care...They were the ones who attacked our island and stole our child. What could they possibly want with a mermaid child?"

"I do not know Loreley...but we must bring her back or I fear the worst...war is coming…."

The sound of the waves crashing against the beach covered the womens' hushed voices. A shadow darted out of the water and up the beach headed towards the town. The only evidence of her presence were several drag marks in the sand coming from the ocean that quickly turned into foot prints leading towards the glow of lanterns and the sounds of merriment at the tavern.

AN;

I realize this isn't much to go by. But I had this rather awesome dream about the pirates of Black Sails clashing with an island of mermaids. More will follow soon.

Next Chapter: We will jump back in time before the child was stolen.

Thank you so much for reading please let me know what you think!


	2. I: Rumors

I.

It began with the gold. It was always about the gold. Whether it was the merchants transporting the gold, the navy ships protecting the gold, or the pirates stealing the gold...it was always about the gold. An ecosystem built upon a vast blue world that evolved around greed. A world where the strong preyed on the weak, and loyalty was a trivial convenience that could change with the wind. In this world there was only one absolute truth...No matter how high one believed themselves to be on the food chain of this ecosystem...there was always someone higher. The pirates of New Providence Island who believed themselves powerful enough to wage war against the world..were about to learn this truth the hard way.

* * *

(One Month before)

"I have brought you all together to discuss the recent rumors of ship disappearances in the area." Eleanor said as she stood upon the stairs of the tavern.

"They probably just disappeared to get away from you...MI LADY.." one of the rowdier captains shouted out as he took another long gulp of his rum.

Eleanor closed her eyes and took a breath praying for strength.

"What do you mean ships have been disappearing?" Captain Flint asked from the table he shared with John Silver and Billy Bones. He spoke in his usual calm manner giving the other captain a glare over his shoulder, which caused them man to quickly become interested in the floor. Captain Flint's eyes quickly danced around the room daring anyone else to interrupt with idiotic comments before his eyes shot back to her. "How do you know that they have disappeared?"

"In the last month five ships have disappeared within the area...three merchant ships and two of ours...Each and every one missed their scheduled ports of calls with no trace and no explanation as to why."

"Could they have run upon storms?" Captain Vane asked from a nearby corner. "Or simply headed further North to Charles town or somewhere like that?"

"I thought the same thing Eleanor replied. "So I sent messages to all of the port masters between here and New York and none of the ships made berth at any port…Storms might be the cause but five ships within one month with no survivors?...no signs of wreckage?"

"So what the fuck does this have to do with us?" another asked rudely.

Eleanor's eyes narrowed in on the pirate. "It matters to you because the ships that are disappearing are your queries...your product and mine not to mention what if your ship is next?" She asked as her eyes began to rove over all of the others. "What if it isn't a storm at all what if it is someone new in these waters picking off any ships that they happen to find and leaving no survivors? A naval ship? One of you perhaps? Has someone turned on us? Someone in this room?" Her words caused an awkward silence to fall over the room of pirates. A wave of eyes shifted around from one to another wondering who the traitor might be.

"It isn't one of us…" a quiet voice suddenly spoke up causing all attention to turn to him. The elderly sailor sat in the back close to the door puffing on his pipe his thinning white hair covered by a dirty black bandana. "It isn't one of us...these crimes were committed by no mortal man."

"Then who pray tell?" Captain Vane asked in a gruff voice. "Did commit these….crimes?"

"The mermaids of Atlantica.." the sailor said without missing a beat causing a cascade of laughter to erupt around the room.

" MERMAIDS!?" one shouted, "MERMAIDS! You really need to stop hitting the opium pipe Joe!"

"You cazy old bastard!" another cried.

The laughter only grew at the sailors words and the hurt angry look on the sailor's face.

Only Eleanor, Flint, and Vane did not move or flinch or laugh. Instead all three looked more than highly annoyed. After several minutes the laughter finally died away.

"Alright now that you have had your fun..."

"But I'm telling the truth lady…."Joe begged. "It IS mermaids." Several snickers sounded around the room.

"Joe….stop it." Eleanor commanded.

"That is why the ships disappeared without a trace…"

"Joe…..JOE!," she shouted.

"WE SAW THEM!"

Eleanor fell silent as hushed conversation struck up around the room.

"Who saw them?" She asked studying the old man carefully, wondering if he were drunk or high or simply crazy.

"Me whole ship did…"

"Isaac?" Eleanor asked turning to a younger pirate who stood not far away leaning against a post. It was a well known fact that Joe was the first mate and father figure to Isaac. The pair made a respectable pirate living on the seas. While they were not outstanding clients to Eleanor they were not the worse. Eleanor could always count on at-least something from them. Isaac took a long drag of his cigarette before turning to her.

"What did you see?" she asked quietly.

"We did not see any mermaids if thats what yer askin." He said almost defensively. More snickers broke out across the room. Isaac waited for silence before he began to talk again.

"No...What we saw was a mist...a great wall of mist... stretched for miles...and we saw the Lady Anna, merchant ship we was after...sail right into it...Naturally we followed...But as we got to the wall we heard the most beautiful voices...like the voices of angels...Joe here said we needed to turn round...I told him to shut it and to keep going after the ship...Then we heard it...the sounds of battle...men's screams...and ...roars like monsters...I ordered the ship to turn round and we sailed as fast as the wind would let us...But we didn't see no mermaids..." the look on his face said plainly that while he did not want to admit that what they experienced was the work of mermaids...He believed Joe whole-heartedly.

The room had fallen deadly silent as the men listened to his tale. When he finished Joe spoke up once more.

"It was mermaids I tell you...stories go...they live on and island in the mist...they lure ships in with the most beautiful music you ever heard then they eat you. The story goes their island...the island Atlantica..moves around the sea...Its said that the island holds the greatest treasure on heaven or earth, untold riches. But the greatest of all is the fountain of youth..who's waters make ye live forever."

"You can't be serious..." Eleanor said her voice full of poison that caused more laughter to burst forth from the others. "Get off the opium pipe Joe..." She said before turning to walk away.

The rest of the meeting past with little consequence. It was decided that ships would sail in pairs for safety for the time being, until it could be determined who or what was causing ships to disappear. As usual arguments gave way fights over who would sail with who until Eleanor decided that everyone who could not agree would draw lots.

It was during that time that Vane sought out Flint and casually sat down at his table, slinging his legs up to make himself comfortable.

"I suppose I hate you less than some of these other ruddy bastards." Flint said looking over to the other captain.

"I was about to say the same to you." Vane replied as he took a long drink of his rum.

A small smile played at the corner of Flint's lips as he looked down at his mug once more. "It would be ashamed to pass up on this opportunity to come to an understanding about the leadership of the island...and if there is threat...or prize out there to be gained..."

"Aye that it would..." Vane said as he sat his empty cup down and stood.

Flint stood as well whilst Billy and John continued to sit looking slightly confused from one captain to the other.

"Then we have an accord." Flint said with a nod.

"Aye it seems we do." Vane growled as he turned to walk away. Flint looked at his men before he too turned to leave from the other side. Both men continued to sit there a moment before John turned to Billy.

"I seemed to have missed something and become terribly confused...What just happened?"

Billy shook his head as he stood.

"Don't look at me I'm always confused..." He said as he followed his captain out the door.

* * *

Two weeks later found Flint and Vane's ships out on the seas in pursuit of a Spainish merchant ship the Cordoza. Up until that point they had found nothing that might explain the disappearances of the other ships, and so decided that they might as well have some fun and collect some loot while it was there to be taken. With Flint commanding the smaller and faster ship, when the Cordoza attempted to run Flint gave chase, firing his cannons in an attempt to steer the vulnerable ship right into the clutches of the larger more heavily armed ship commanded by Vane.

It was a plan that almost worked.

Vane waited with the black flag carefully concealed upon the deck so that the Cordoza would believe that they were a friendly ship and sail right towards them seeking help. The Cordoza had indeed turned upon seeing the larger ship and heaed straight for him with Flint's ship in hot pursuit. But just as Vane was about to give the command to hoist the colours high a strange mist seemed to appear out of no where from the east.

Vane hesitated for a moment before calling for the flag to hoisted. It only took a moment for the Cordoza to see the trap and attempted to turn towards the mist looking for an escape. Vane watched through his spy glass as the merchant ship disappeared into the mist. While on the deck of Flint's ship all of the men stood in awe wondering where the strange wall of fog might have come from when there was no cloud above them in the sky.

"This is just a coincidence right?" John asked as chills ran down his spine . "I mean...there is no such things as mermaids correct?"

"Don't be stupid," Billy replied. "Do you see any mermaid in site?"

"Well no but..."

"Then shut the hell up..." Billy growled before turning his attention to Flint. "Captain..."

Flint stared at the place in the fog where the ship disappeared before he turned his spyglass to the other ship to see Vane looking right back at him through his own lense.

"I do not believe in fish tails Mr. Silver," he said as he lowered his spy glass.

"Then what are we to do?" Billy asked. "What about the other ship? What could be in that fog?"

Flint turned around to face his crew.

"Well... that is what we are about to find out..."

The captain shouted out orders for all to stations full speed into the fog after the ship. Vane and his own ship were already turning to follow into the fog as well. Within moments the two ships were sailing side by side into the fog after the ship. It was not long before they started to hear the sounds of wood tearing and mens horrified screams ahead of them. As they looked over the sides of their ships they began to see blood stained debris floating in the water past their ships. Ahead of them they began to make out the faint outline of what looked like an island hidden within the mist.

Next Chapter: The island and a fight to escape the mist. Please R&R


End file.
